One and Only
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: "You don't get it, Gendry." Jon shook his head "You didn't suffer, you didn't know any different, it's the wolf that suffers because they have to do whatever their imprint wants. You wanted to go so she let you and so she suffered. Every time you fucked someone else, she knew and yet she wasn't there because while she is tied to you she also has to protect and serve her town."


Ages -

21 - Robb and Jon (Twins in this fic)

21 - Gendry

21 - Theon

20 - Talisa

20 - Ygritte

19 - Sansa

18 - Meera

17 - Arya

16 - Bran and Rickon

* * *

 _Arya's Pov_

My whole being was trembling in shock, pain and regret but most of all with the struggle not to change. Regret of wasting my time of a person who clearly didn't want anything to do with me, the image was burned into my mind of the two of them together hands roaming freely on the other. I was having trouble breathing and a constant stream of growls was ripping though my teeth that were grinding together. The burning scents of hundreds of people I didn't know pushed me over the edge, nothing was familiar and I threw myself a little deeper into the forest. I let out an animalistic howl rip from me as my bones snapped and skin ripped before it reformed in my new body. I shook out my coat, coal black with a few highlights of silver, my eyes a feral steel silver. I paced the tree line agitatedly before bounding deeper into the forest needing a release of something, anything to try and distract myself from the ache deep in my chest. I let a soft whimper hum from my mussel, feeling more alone than ever before. The thing that cut me deeper though was the knowledge was when we went home I would pretend that everything was all good, that I hadn't seen what I did, just so I could slip back into the ease of our life, back to lying to myself. Because I was weak. Because I needed him more than air. More. Than. Fucking. Air.

I scented the air when I heard yelling, the scent of fear, testosterone and longing painted the air. I pushed myself back down the track I had taken so I was nearer to the raging party, not that I could really do anything anyway. I stared out of the trees taking in the sight before me, Robb and the Bolton kid stood toe to toe. Robb was bigger in height but he didn't fight dirty, I knew for a fact that Bolton did. They hadn't begun fighting yet but it was only a matter of time before they did, I saw Bolton's old girlfriend off to the side clutching her face. He must have hit her. Robb was facing him off and not backing down, I felt my stomach sink this fight would get nasty. I wanted to phase back desperately but it wasn't an option, if I did I would be stark naked, no pun intended, and have to walk through a raging party to get to the tent with some spare clothes. No thank you. Bolton roared out something and Robb lunged bringing him to the ground and chaos broke out around the field where the party was being held. I watched for what felt like a lifetime when I heard my family cry out in pain, something inside of me snapped. I didn't care if I was found out, if I was killed or put in for government testing but I just wanted my pack safe, my family protected I was half animal now and my instincts were crying out to protect my kin, my pack.

I let out a sickening roar and lunged out of the tree line, screams from people that saw me painting the air in terror. I sprinted towards my family who were getting slaughtered, Robb was bloody and losing, Jon looked battered and Sansa was cowering away from everyone never having been in a fight before. Theon was winning with Bran trying to push through the throng with the girls, I could see Ygritte swinging and swinging hard, knocking people out cold left, right and centre. The masses parted for me like the red sea and if they didn't I barrelled straight into them, planting them on their asses. I circled around my family, pushing them into a circle behind me, my eyes drifted over all of them, scenting their air making sure they were all relatively okay. My eyes scanned them, Robb, Jon, Gendry, Theon, Ygritte, Talisa, Sansa, Meera , Bran and Rickon. I let out another sickening growl at them when I sensed movement in front of me as I looked back at Ramsay, he looked about ready to wet his expensive pants at the sight of me. I stalked forwards slightly to scare him further, he backed away quickly. I heard something whistling through the air and before I had time to react I felt something sink into my side, hitting bone. It was a long bar of metal that looked like it was once a tent pole or something I heard people fall quiet and whisper in horror and shock as who had the balls to stab a big ass wolf that could kill them all. Joffery the little shit was smirking like a loon and instantly I knew it was him but I restrained myself because I was distracted by Ramsay lunging at me but more importantly towards my family. I roared and pinned him, my jaws hovering over his face emitting a shuddering growl.

"Call it off!" Ramsay shrieked in terror, my body not moving and inch

I heard them whispering, they didn't have a flying fucks clue what who I was and what I was to them but Robb spoke clearly, trying now desperately to bullshit his way out of a nasty situation.

"In behind." Robb barked, near lost for words

I played my part, a Stark's wolf. I stepped off Ramsay and back towards Robb and the rest of my pack, shrugging the metal protruding out of my side painfully out as I stalked backwards. I felt blood seep down though my fur as I fell back into line with the family, my tail brushing Gendry's upper arm. There was tense silence between the party people, waiting for the two feuding sides to decide what was happening next.

"I think our welcome has expired," Jon said carefully "We were just heading home anyway."

"Run and hide back behind daddy." The tickler spat, blood beginning to dry on his knuckles

I rumbled a growl and made as if to step forward, Robb gave me a cautioning look and said again "In behind." I sulked back behind him wanting nothing more than to rip his throat open.

"Where's Arya?" Ygritte asked Bran quietly

"Dunno, haven't seen her since I saw her heading over to the drinks table." He replied beginning to look though the faces of the crowd

"Gendry?" Robb asked looking back, the party starting to wind up again, the fight forgotten and just our group remained standing rigid, Bolton had even stalked away with the tickler at his side muttering curses under their breaths

"Haven't seen her since we got here." He shrugged although I noticed his ears beginning to turn red in embarrassment

"We need to get out of here, send her a text and call mum and dad to pick us up. We will deal with this later but right now we need to leave before things get even more out of hand." Robb ordered looking stressed and over his shoulder showing that he was worried about what Bolton was cooking up next

"I want to know where his big ass wolf came from." Sansa whispered looking at me in fear, I knew what she saw.

I was a creature from Old Nan's stories, a skin changer. I was the animal of our old house, a wolf, the funny thing was though I wasn't just a wolf, I was a wolf as large as a horse… I was supernatural I guess you could say. As a human when I wasn't in wolf form I had an excessive hunger due to a fast metabolism, crazy energy levels, senses and to top it off I had even more erratic emotions that can bring on a phase at a drop of a hat. It fucking sucked major balls. When they were walking to a place where they could wait for our parents who had texted back to say they were picking us up I disappeared back into the forest. I walked back to where my phone was buried in the remnants from my clothes that I had shredded and phased back. I flicked everyone a quick text to say I was at home after leaving and catching a ride with Griff. My family replied back with texts saying okay and they would catch up with me when they got home. I phased back and ran home, another thing that came with phasing was speed, I could run faster than any car and had stamina that would last until I died or ran myself to death so I made it home quickly and easily before the rest of my family pulled in. I had just showered and pulled some clothes on, tended to my wound before I heard the hum of the family's mini-van pull in. I sighed, knowing the interrogation would begin at why I didn't stay, why Griff drove me home and with we were both legal to drive after drinking. I sighed, all I wanted was to go to sleep and hope to all things holy that nobody would discover what I am.

* * *

 **So starting another Fic probably wasn't the best idea but meh, i'm on school holidays at the moment so we'll have to see how much I can smash out. Hopefully a chapter a day. Please review, I've got another chapter waiting for upload with the first 5 reviews. As always I own nothing and all rights belong to the true and correct owners! Let me know your thoughts and feels so I can point this fic in the most appealing way to you readers :)**

 **\- Paul is all mine ladies**


End file.
